recuerdos 1
by gumimichaelis1
Summary: ahora si la original


Es muy difícil

Cuando uno tiene muchas cosas a las q atesora

En ocasiones cuando uno quiere algo

Para obtenerlo debe sacrificar algo

Lo más importante es tener un 3

-me gustaría saber más sobre él, ¿Por qué se volvió malo-la chica cuyo cabello rubio, sostenía un foto de los 2 gemelos , de repente la habitación se comenzó a ver borrosa-q está pasando, porque la habitación se ve borrosa, será q estoy soñando-la habitación se esfumo y todo se vio como una ciudad muy antigua, y su cuerpo dejo de ser cuerpo, su cabello ya no era rubio era plateado, tenía las orejas de gato, ojos rojos y estaba sentada al lado de un chico cuyo cabello negro como la noche, el chico tomaba su mano y la apretaba con fuerza,- q es todo esto-pensó Anna –¿quien es él?¿por qué toma my mano? ¿ qué es todo esto que veo? parece q el también puede verlo-se nos acerco un demonio muy feo y nos hablo-hey tu siempre estás solo ¿no es así?¿puedes vernos?-hao se levanto tomando my mano, no entiendo por que no puedo hablar, el si puede y le respondió a esa cosa-no veo nada, no escucho nada-pero¿ por qué niega q los puede ver?, no lo entiendo, este no es el hao q conozco,¿ q está pasando aquí?-¡ACASO NO ME ACABAS DE RESPONDER!-el seguía tomando my mano, pero cada vez la apretaba mas, pero lo raro fue q pude oír sus pensamientos, nos comunicamos x medio del pensamiento-eres Sheila ¿verdad?-

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-no importa, no eres humana, verdad-

-NO TE CONOSCO SAL DE MY MENTE-el salió de my mente, pero como esta eso de q no soy humana, que está pasando, estoy muy confundida, yo no me llamo Sheila, yo soy Anna-por ustedes demonios fue por ello q my madre fue acecinada-eso es mentira, su madre fue acecinada por my culpa-¿tu madre?¿cual era su nombre?-me detuve en seco y comencé a llorar, ¿no lo entiendo?, el se paro también pero no volteo a verme-su nombre era ASNOHA, mi nombre viene de ella ASAHA DOUJI-el demonio rio divertido-ASANOHA Y ASAHA jejejeje es algo confuso ¿Por qué no te lo cambias el nombre por MAPPA DOUJI-me confundo, con que ese era su verdadero nombre, yo solté su mano y me hice hacia atrás y me caí-no importa ese nombre no existirá por mucho tiempo-me quede mirándolo, y me puse a llorar, el volteo y me vio, se acerco a my me tendió la mano y me ayudo a levantarme y seguimos caminando-interesante, no estás atado a tu nombre y no tienes miedo a los demonios ¿Quién eres exactamente?-

-MAPPA DOUJI el hijo del demonio, quien matara a todos los humanos-tengo dudas, pero dudo q el me las aclare.

En un templo-q interesante ¿de nuevo es la obra de los demonios?-

-¡si según las victimas aun hay más en camino!-

-si esto continúa sucediendo, el miedo se esparcirá entre las personas, y la seguridad de la capital se debilitara-

-¡le rogamos monje DENSEN!-

-¡por favor extermine a los demonios una vez más!-un hombre muy gordo observo a las 2 personas con sonrisa de tacaño-¿monje DENSEN?-DENSEN sonrió –por supuesto acepto el trabajo pero les diré q…no será nada económico-.

Volviendo a ser yo-el hijo de un demonio para my pareces ser un simple niño humano-esa cosa, ¿Por qué nos viene siguiendo?-¿Por qué nos sigues?-esto me pone nerviosa y más no poder hablar, maldición no entiendo porque no puedo hablar-¿Por qué no? Realmente no tenemos mucho q hacer además no existen muchos humanos q puedan hablar con demonios, además no creo q ella sea mucha compañía no habla-eso me enfureció, sentí como si tuviera una extensión mas de my brazo y golpe a esa cosa (vector)-dices cosas extrañas la razón por la cual puedo hablar con demonios es porque soy el hijo de unos de ellos decir q solo soy un humano…-¿de q habla? ¿No entiendo?-jajajajaja entonces también también les creíste cuando dijeron q tu madre era una zorro disfrazado-era no era el zorro el zorro disfrazado era yo, el volteo a ver a esa cosa con cara de poco amigos, yo me intimide, ¿Por qué yo sé eso?-que ojos tan audaces bueno supongo que es algo normal en estos días con todas la enfermedades y montañas de cadáveres un lugar lleno de cosas malas como este se le tiene que culpar a alguien-tiene mucha razón-porque si dijeran q la culpa es de los humanos ¿sonaría estúpido no crees?-

-¿Qué tratas de decir-ahora entiendo porque me odiaban tanto-no es que nosotros los demonios vayamos por ahí haciendo cosas malas, solo vinimos a este lugar porque creíamos que era un buen sitio para quedarnos solo piénsalo-yo soy un demonio-¿Cómo crees que las historias de demonios que atacan a humanos nacieron?-ahora lo entiendo, íbamos caminado x un puente-así es, es porque también hay otros que pueden vernos, pueden vernos-él se sorprendió –los humanos son tan cobardes temen a todo aquello q no pueden ver o comprender le dan una razón a todo. solo para sentirse aliviados-esa cosa tiene razón-es por eso que tu madre fue asesinada-se equivoca yo la mate si yo no hubiera aparecido en sus vidas esto no habría pasado, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas otra vez, esa cosa entro en my mente otra vez-así q te culpas de la muerte de la madre de él, ¿Qué te parecería si se lo dijera, la verdad?-lo mire con cara de pocos amigos-no se lo digas por favor-el me miro con una mirada de complicidad-porque ella podía ver y hablar con demonios. Ellos creían que era un zorro disfrazado-yo me sentí aliviada, pero a la vez me sentí avergonzada de mis orejas-los zorros no pueden disfrazarse de humanos-volteo a mirarnos-si en realidad fueran a tener esos poderes, seguramente escogerían cambiar en otra cosa-sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, ahora recuerdo.

El me encontró, yo había olvidado cómo hablar, como caminar, a mucha gente le di miedo creían q era un zorro disfrazado, yo no me movía solo me arrastraba, pero cierto unos días unos mocosos despreciables tomaron una roca entre todos y pensaban arrojármela para matarme, pero él y su madre aparecieron y los detuvieron, la señora se acerco a my y me dijo-¿estas bien?, no estas herida-yo solo asentí con my cabeza-¿te puedes levantar?-negué, me llevo en sus brazos cuando llegamos a su casa me sentó en el piso, el se acerco a mi-hola me llamo ASAHA DOUJI ¿y tú?-de mi vestido saque una libreta y escribí, Sheila OTONASHI-¿Por qué no hablas?-volví a escribir, olvide como hablar y caminar,-descuida yo te enseñare-se acerco lo suficiente a mi-yo…soy …Sheila-lo observe extrañada-repítelo-yo…soy…sea…la-paso una semana y yo aprendía decir muchas palabras pero también algo extraño estaba naciendo en mi, toda my vida la había pasado sin recibir una muestra de cariño empezó a sentir amor hacia él, fui aprendiendo a hablar para q luego me enseñara a caminar, pero el único problema q hubo es q los de pueblo no vieron bien, comenzaron a decir q yo era un zorro disfrazado y comenzaron a molestar a la familia, yo usaba un trapo para tapar mis orejas, cierto día intentaron apedrear a él –el hijo del zorro-yo detuve la piedra con mis vectores y observe a las personas con mirada asecina-dejenlo en paz-les arroje la piedra a ellos, ellos se fueron y yo lo abrase-todo va a estar bien-pero me equivoque las cosas empeoraron-¡niño demonio! ¡niño demonio!¡niño zorro!-si no era eso-¡muéstrame tu verdadera forma!¡vamos!-nunca lo dejaban eso hacia q yo me sintiera muy mal-mi padre lo vio ¡a tu madre hablando consigo misma!-basta porque no me molestan a mi si el demonio aquí soy yo-¡jajajajaja!-cierto día solo nos encontrábamos la señora y yo, los pueblerinos llegaron querían quemar la casa con nosotras adentro la señora tomos mis hombros y me dijo-sálvate tu-

-pero señora aquí la mala del cuento soy yo, si yo no hubiera aparecido-

-tienes q sobrevivir, promete q nunca te iras de su lado-(TTwTT) me saco de la saca, yo estando afuera llore y deje de hablar, fui a juntarme con él pero no le dije nada-no soy el hijo de un demonio ni tampoco tengo sus poderes-exacto el demonio aquí somos esa cosa y yo-¡claro que no! Solo eres un mocoso q puede ver demonios, así que deja de pensar en cosas tan estúpidas, la venganza es algo estúpido que los humanos hacen-punto para esa cosa, el se dio la vuelta para irse yo lo seguí-entonces…¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-con placer mataría a todos los que te hicieron daño pero sería derramar sangre q no vale la pena, la cosa volteo a verlo-¿Cómo puedo vivir de ahora en adelante?-yo me acerque lentamente a él-ella dice que ella siempre estará a tu lado-yo volteé a ver a esa cosa y él se sentó sobre el puente-juguemos, my nombre es OHACHIYO ¿no tienes nada q hacer verdad?-sonrió –seamos amigos-caminábamos por el pueblo-entonces en realidad no hay nada que hacer por aquí-mirada de ¬¬-los únicos que pasan un buen rato son los ricos-seguimos caminado-hey MAPPA DOUJI, vayamos a tu casa a jugar-que ganas de golpearlo-my casa se quemo-esa cosa se emociono y puso una cara muy rara-¡oh…oh!¡ah!¡dulces!¡vayamos a comer dulces!-yumi con lo q me encantan, MAPPA DOUJI se extraño-¿dulces?-dios mío-¡¿Qué?!¿Nunca has comido dulces? ¡Son muy dulces y deliciosos!-si ya me antojaron-¿lo has comido antes?-que yo sepa los demonios no comen, OHACHIYO se enfureció-¡¿eres estúpido?!¡¿Cómo podría ser posible que un demonio comiera dulces?!-gotita de MAPPA DOUJI-pero…entonces… ¿Cómo vas a comerlo?-tan inocente-tienes que dármelos-o cielos si comen dulces-¿dártelos?-que curioso-como una ofrenda los demonios somos similares a espíritus o dioses el sentimiento e solo mas importante-entonces no soy un demonio-estas bien…pero no tengo mucho dinero así q solo comprare 1-yo también quiero, al probarlo los 3 supo ¡delicioso! –nunca había comido algo tan delicioso-demasiado delicioso para ser verdad en my opinión-yo tampoco OHAICHIYO no tenía idea de q los dulces fueran tan dulces-solo sonreí, me alegra verlo feliz, mientras corríamos a adentrarnos en el bosque yo me quite el trapo q cubre mis orejas , en la noche enfrente de una fogata esperamos q el pescado estuviera listo-ah ya veo ¿así q usualmente comen pescado?-lo mire y sonreí la verdad es q el no me deja ayudarlo a pescar-so soy muy bueno pescando así q la mayoría de veces comemos pasto-lo q el no sabe es q yo cazo conejos para beber su sangre, así fueron pasando los días estar con ellos me hacía sentir muy feliz, me sentía como en casa, hasta ese día, estábamos acostados dispuestos a dormir yo ya me había dormido ellos seguían hablando,-OHAICHYO-oía su conversación-¿Qué pasa MAPPA DOUJI?- comenzaron a hablar de algo no oía bien hasta que oí-es solo…que me he cansado un poco de vivir-me desperté asustada y lo mire a los ojos, acaso soy una molestia para él, el me miro-seria genial si pudiera convertirme un demonio como tu-comencé a llorar el noto my llanto y me abrazo-pero no te dejare sola eres parte de my vida-el demonio se volteo y se durmió.

-la vida no es algo q puedas ganar tan fácilmente, así q se feliz pero, supongo que eres muy joven para comprenderlo está bien supongo que en un mundo como este no sería muy malo que tuvieras los poderes de un demonio-me quede dormida oyendo lo q decían-¡¿en verdad?!-sentí la presencia de alguien mas pero no quería q ellos se preocupara-no será nada fácil pero serás capas de lograrlo-.

Pero me equivoque-lo encontré…hablando consigo mismo ¡Debo informar de esto inmediatamente al monje DENSEN!-maldita sea estaremos en problemas, ellos vinieron pero el demonio y MAPPA DOUJI hicieron la posesión y terminaron peleando con 2 tipos malos-oh ¡jojo! Tal y como se esperaba del hijo del demonio, parece q posees poderes q van mas allá de cualquier humano creo q fue muy buena idea venir en persona-se equivoca seré yo quien lo mate usted no tiene perdón por lo q ha hecho-pero jefe hay algo extraño con este mocoso-hehehe tontos no saben de la posesión de objetos-como si pudiera leer nuestros movimientos…además posee un arma q no podemos ver-los soldados se asustaron, -ese es el poder de un demonio(como si fuese posible eso los únicos demonios q existen son aquellos q nacen de nuestros propios sentimientos oscuros…aquellos q van por ahí diciendo que los demonios nos atacan…ellos son la verdadera maldad, ellos son los demonios)-los acabo-y si eliminas a todos aquellos que pueden ver demonios, entonces al final, no quedara nadie q pueda afirmar q los demonios existen ¿es así como planeas resolver todos los problemas monje DENSEN?-como pudo leer su mente-¡que! ¡¿Qué demonios está diciendo ese niño demonio?!-esto se está complicando esto no debió pasar-"¿Cómo lo supo ese mocoso?" puedo leer los pensamientos de las personas…ese es el poder demoniaco q OHAICHIYO me cedió-ahora comprendo porque toda su maldad-¿OHACHIYO?-a mí el no me engaña-eres un monje ¿Entonces por qué no puedes ver el arma q llevo?-es un farsante, lo sabía, MAPPA DOUJI hizo un corte en una piedra y la piedra se partió el demonio hablo-ya has aprendido a usarlo pero debemos detenerlo ahora porque si no lo hacemos no podrás deshacerte de esto por ti mismo nunca más-se q él no se detendrá, yo mate a las 2 personas y x fin hable-matare a todos-estaba sedienta de matar el solo ver la sangre brotar del cuerpo de esos 2 me provoco-lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo-detente-¿pero q estas diciendo?¿no es suficiente con asustarlos?-es mas q suficiente detente antes de q sea tarde-¿acaso no es genial este poder OHACHIYO? Si puedes leer los pensamientos de otros nunca seré vencido…también puedo aprender lo q quiera de esta manera-¿Por qué my corazón se entristece? será q me he enamorado de él sin querer-ese sujeto mato a my madre- el comenzó a enojarse yo me interpuse y dije-basta deja de lastimar a…-o pude terminar por q desperté recargada en la pared con la fotografía en la mano.


End file.
